


golden repair

by bottomkuroo



Series: Time skip [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I tagged my otps but this is once again bonding time, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: It's 7 am in Argentina, it's 7 pm in Japan, and they video call because why not?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Time skip [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	golden repair

"Oh, hell no. You must be kidding me."

Kunimi was cackling--actually cackling--at Oikawa's expense because apparently once you change country your kouhais lose all respect toward you.

Leaving hadn't been easy, and it had been scary to walk away from everything and from everyone to pursue what, when he would be hit by tiredness and stress, felt like a pipe dream. At times when his doubts would be too much to handle, he was reminded of every member of Seijoh VBC who believed in him from the start. Since he went away, Oikawa had tried his best to keep in touch with every single one of his old teammates--calling them teammates felt wrong tho because they were more than that, they were close friends or even like annoying siblings you couldn't help but end up loving. It wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be because not only was he busy every day with practice and strategy meetings and Spanish classes, but everyone had their own life to live. Still, it was manageable--they had a group chat, they called each other whenever it was possible, they made group video calls, etc.

He also tried his best to contact Iwaizumi as many times as possible even if their calls never lasted more than 5 minutes long.

Kunimi was another story. The distance actually had deepened their bond, and they would talk every day--it didn't matter if it was by Line, by Whatsapp (because everyone in his team used Whatsapp), by video call, by voice message, or by sharing memes over IG, Kunimi was the one who would always text him at least once a day. They got into deep conversations and shared many moments Oikawa knows he would never have had if they were both in the same country. There was a bond between them Oikawa was glad to share and cherished a lot. He was also glad that Kunimi picked him over Iwaizumi.

This time tho, Kunimi sent him an attachment thru WhatsApp because Iwaizumi was back in Miyagi for spring break and, despite the longing, Oikawa really wanted to see Iwaizumi's face even if it was 7h35 am and was about to start his training.

The attachment--a video of 12 seconds--was Iwaizumi Hajime being greeted by Tobio at the airport, ending when Iwaizumi was going in for a hug with the biggest grin humanly possible and an amazing tan that made him look even better. As soon as the video ended he had called Kunimi.

"Is there something wrong?" Kunimi kept on laughing, "we miss you. Hajime, Hajime, say hello to Oikawa~"

"So you call him by his first name and you're calling me Oikawa? Are we strangers now, Kunimin?" Oikawa pretended to whine, but couldn't hide his grin--not that anyone could see it anyway. There was music in the background, and he could hear Hanamaki screaming his name and Hajime's laugh as he was saying Holá Tooru. "Put me in video call. Unless your boyfriend is there, that is."

"You don't want to see Kindaichi?!" Kunimi gasped, and he could hear Matsun yelling something incoherent.

" _He doesn't wanna see me?_ " Kindaichi asked in the background.

"I was talking about Tobio-chan," Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"He's not there. He just came to see Iwa-chan," Kunimi chuckled and sent a request to start a video call, which Oikawa accepted right away. "Kindaichi will go pick him up when he's done with the team's meeting, don't worry" he teased. "You guys, look who's here."

Hanamaki was grinning from ear to ear, sitting over Kunimi's lap and an arm around the boy's shoulder; Matsukawa was in the background waving widely, Kindaichi beside him with a knife in his hands--were they making food?--; Iwaizumi was besides Kunimi, his head over the boy's shoulder.

Iwaizumi looked as handsome as ever. He had freckles on the bridge of his nose, his new tan making his eyes look almost teal, and his cheekbones were a little flushed--they had been drinking, that explains all the screams. He was staring at the screen, not saying a word but his smile grew softer. " _Como estás, cariño_?"

"Oh hell nah," Makki yelled, taking the phone back, putting it close to his face. "That's not happening, nop. You guys can get mushy and gross and all drooly with each other when we aren't there. I can't believe it."

"I'm glad to see you too, Makki," Oikawa grinned. "You look nice in this angle."

"I look good in every angle, Tooru, have you forgotten already?" Makki said with a peace sign, his smirk turning quickly into a genuine smile. "I miss you, you know?"

"You do, now?" Oikawa chuckled, feeling his eyes burn a little. 

"Every day, babe. There isn't a place that I'm not reminded of you and your face and your eyes," Makki sighed.

" _You never said anything like that to me_ ," Matsukawa complained. 

" _Makki is a flirt with everyone except with his boyfriend_ ," Kunimi said back with a chuckle.

"I miss you all a lot as well," Oikawa whispered, taking a deep breath. "So, when are you guys coming. Iwa-chan, when are you coming to see me? Kindaichi, you haven't said a word."

Kindaichi appeared in the camera, his cheek against Hanamaki's. He was smiling, a small dimple making its cameo. _So cute_ , Oikawa thought. "Oikawa-san, you look as good as ever. I've been watching all your games and interviews, I really liked the one you did for _Voleibol De Aquí_ last week. I've also--"

"Okay, okay, okay" Kunimi took back the phone, "He used to have a crush on Hajime but since you've been gone he never shuts up about you and how proud he is of you."

"We're all proud of him, tho," Iwaizumi added as he snuggled his face deeper into Kunimi's neck. "You've gotten even taller, and more handsome. I'm tempted to say you should be illegal."

"Says Iwaizumi Hajime," Matsukawa chuckled, "The manliest yet softest boy who breaks everyone's heart in every continent."

They all started laughing, Oikawa included. "I gotta go soon but--"

"No!" Matsukawa yelled as he grabs the phone this time, the angle showing of his strong jawline and perfect smile. Oikawa always knew Matsun was another kind of sexy but this? Damn. "I wanted to show you what we were baking with Kindaichi. It's not done, but you wanna see?"

"I miss your cooking," Oikawa recalled. Matsukawa, who has many sisters, knew how to cook for many people so whenever he brought snacks for the team they would disappear in a matter of seconds. "So, whatya made today?"

"Milkbread," he said as he shows the oven for a second.

Oikawa could feel his eyes burn a little. Again. 

_Gotta change these lenses_ , he thought with a smile as his friends kept on laughing and being loud and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, ugh. i started writing this a month ago but never quite finished it? anyhoo. here it is, bcs I don't want it to get deleted from my drafts. Happy Iwaoi day :)


End file.
